Fairy Venom and Honey Poison
by thecrowdsnest
Summary: The golden trio is living a comfortable life, but everything is about to change. Fairy tales will come alive, getting deadlier every time. A deadly force is looming over the Wizarding World, will they succumb to its strength?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the wonderful Miss J.K. Rowling, I can only hope to add a little bit to the fan fiction universe. Enjoy._

_TheCrowdsNest_

**Fairy Venom and Honey Poison **

**I. A Normal Life**

It had been a relatively normal day, a day with normal weather, normal mood, normal work and no dark unmentionable nose-less wizards. Thank Merlin for that! Hermione Granger had just finished her demanding shift as a healer at St. Mungo's, trying to heal a patient that just couldn't stop dancing. A few curses later and after placing several restraining spells on the tap dancing lad, and a few magical ropes for good measure, they found that the source of the curse was a shiny new pair of red slippers. Being of muggle descent, she found the occurrence fairly suspicious. She would speak to Harry about her suspicions as soon as she saw him.

She could not stop the growing worry in the pit of her stomach about that particular occurrence, especially since last week. Hermione had attended a patient whose blonde hair wouldn't stop growing, no matter how much they tried cut it. The first time she tried to cut it using a pair of enchanted scissors, a strand of the cursed hair tried to choke her! Ron would surely have a good laugh about it, probably stating that her bushy brown hair now had some deadly competition. At least her hair didn't attack people. It had been quite an ordeal trying to save the poor girl from being choked to death by her own cursed hair, but they managed. At first, she hadn't thought much of it, but after the cursed pair of red slippers she was suspicious. She would keep the slippers safe in her home for future research, using the extensive knowledge her private library provided. Thankfully, she had quite a collection of fairy tales. She wasn't the smartest witch of her age for no reason. Something was happening in the wizarding world, she just had to find out what.

Harry Potter was just about to finish writing his case report. Writing case reports was one of the tasks Harry hated the most, he was not Hermione. He loved being an auror, but he was never the one for writing. He was sure Hermione would have loved to chance to take part in this particular case, but she had refused to join the auror forces. He was not surprised, after the war neither Hermione nor Ron wanted to do anything with fighting. Hermione became a healer and Ron joined George at the popular joke shop. He, on the other hand, could not just imagine himself without cursing the living daylights out of a wanted criminal. He loved it, it was thrilling and it completed him. It suited him.

He still wanted to discuss the case with Hermione and Ron though, they always provided interesting insight, especially Hermione. She was to smart for her own good. It would be no problem speaking to them, given that they lived together. They were currently living on a decently sized three bedroom flat, after everything they had gone through, they just felt much more comfortable being in close quarters. However, it did make having romantic relationships much more complicated. Ron and Hermione had broken up almost immediately after the war. They fought too much and too often. It was no different for him and Ginny, it just wasn't right. Annoyingly, Hermione had become a little too popular after the war, with many men, and women, ringing their apartment trying to ask her out on. After a while they stopped coming. Harry and Ron could be quite scary when they wanted to. Mostly Harry. He was the chosen one after all.

Ron loved his job. He would have never thought just how exciting working in a joke shop could be. Seeing children's faces at the wonderful display of trinkets made him feel like the best man in the world. Seeing George's face whenever he, Ronald Weasley, came up with a good joke idea made him feel proud. He would never be like Fred, but he was still his brother, and he would make damn bloody sure that George would never fall again into the dark void of depression. Loosing Fred was the hardest hit he had ever taken, but his friends and family were there, he knew they would always be. He lived with his friends, Harry and Hermione. He was surprised when no one questioned him nor judged him when he announced he was moving in with them. Not even the rest of the wizarding world was surprised. It was as if they were expecting it, the golden trio always together. He liked it that way.

It did make romantic relationships a bit too bloody complicated. He felt a bit sorry for Harry and Hermione, especially Harry. Hermione could be quite clueless at times. Thankfully, he was now dating a wonderful woman who did not give a rat's ass about his current living situation. Luna Lovegood was just special, crazy special. She was as strange as Snape's hair was greasy and he loved it. She also understood him. She understood why he couldn't be without Harry and Hermione. She did not judge him. Was he probably traumatised? Yes, he probably, truthfully, was. It didn't matter though, as long as he had his friends, his family, and the crazy blonde love of his life, he was a happy man. Little did he know, his comfortable happy life would all go to hell, bloody hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the wonderful Miss J.K Rowling. I can only hope to add a little bit to the fan fiction universe. Enjoy.

The Crowds Nest

**Fairy Venom and Honey Poison**

**II. It's Starting**

Juliet had always been a curious girl. The unknown was her weakness. She longed to discover those mysteries that eluded the conformist wizards who thought magic was all there was to life. She thought that there was so much to discover, so much knowledge to gain. Magic was not everything. She sometimes envied the muggles. They were always up to something new, always questioning. Wizards were different, for them magic was the answer to everything. She was simply not satisfied and she was so close to finding the right answers to her current quest. She knew her thirst would undoubtedly be her downfall one day. However, Juliet couldn't possibly have known that her downfall was just a few steps away, a few breaths away.

There was Juliet, mindlessly walking through London steps, so careless. She had just seen a very curious looking cat that seemed to be following her. A beautiful feline with honey coloured eyes. She could not shake the feeling that something was off about the creature. Its movements were too exact, its eyes too methodical, and worse of all… it was waiting. The creature was expecting something to happen. It was too late by the time Isabella noticed her body shiver and her eyes widen. The floor collapsed beneath her feet. She was sucked through the ground in a whirlwind of coloured light and disappeared. The only thing left in the ground Juliet once stood was a small charmed silver bracelet given to her by her sister Alice. It was a beautiful gift. Juliet was never seen without it. Her charmed silver bracelet would be the only clue to Juliet's disappearance.

Harry was tired. Not even two weeks ago he had been working on a particularly difficult case. He had barely gotten any sleep with so many phrases, pictures and theories running through his head. Even after having his friends helping him there were still so many questions left unanswered. Hermione had also given him worrying news. The cases she had been working on had ringed alarm bells in his brains. Ron was getting restless as well. He had been working on the red slippers that Hermione had taken from her case. Ron had become surprisingly talented at breaking curses. With Hermione and Ron working on the cursed slippers, Harry would have thought they would get answers quick. The whole process had the complete opposite effect. There were even more questions than before and he was getting tired of it. The curse placed on the slippers couldn't be recognized. What was even more worrying is that the magic they sensed on the slippers was foreign. Whatever cursed the red shoes was definitely not human.

Being an auror was a thrilling yet strenuous job. Harry loved the thrill of the chase and discovery. However, he could not ignore the events that were happening in the wizarding world. Hermione had treated cursed shoes and cursed hair, while Harry was still investigating a case involving a young man whose legs had been magically replaced with a fish's tail. The only reason the man did not go to St. Mungo's first was that he was found dead by asphyxiation There were no clues other than the body of the man itself, and by itself it wasn't much. There was also a recording instrument left next to his body. The sound he heard haunted him. All there was to hear was the sound of a man gasping for air in a futile attempt to breathe, his dying breaths accompanied by the sound of his fish tail slapping the ground. It was just wrong.

Draco, Harry's auror partner, was working on a girl that was sucked to the ground, the only clue left was a silver necklace that had a rabbit charm. Draco, having more magical knowledge than Harry, had found that it was completely impossible for a girl to disappear through the ground without any kind of trace. Thankfully, a young wizard boy had provided the visual evidence necessary to prove that the girl had indeed disappeared through the ground. Draco felt a chill watching the memories of the young boy, he had no option but to obliviate the youth. Little tendrils of coloured light pierced the girl as she stood almost paralysed. The ground seemed to melt and consume her, her mouth opened ready to scream. There was even a moment in which he was sure the ground seemed to have a mouth. It was terrifying. He was not surprised when the auror department allowed him and Harry to work solely on these incredible cases. Something was definitely wrong, and he did not believe they had much time. Whatever was going on had already started to attack. He could feel it.


End file.
